omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Obi-Wan Kenobi
|-|Revenge of the Sith= |-|Clown Wars= |-|A New Hope= Statistics Name: Obi-Wan Kenobi. Origin: Star Wars. Classification: Human, Jedi Master. Gender: Male. Age: 38 (Revenge of the Sith), 57 (A New Hope). Tier: | D-1 '| '''D-2 '| '''Destructive Capacity: | At least Town Level, City Level (Managed to cut General Grievous, comparable to Anakin Skywalker). | Speed: '''| '''Subsonic, with Massively Hypersonic Reactions & Combat augmented by precognition. (Deflected a laser, comparable to or slightly greater than Anakin by the events of Revenge of the Sith). | Durability: '''| Naturally '''Street Level, '''At least '''Town Level, At least City Level with Force Amplification. | Intelligence: Wise beyond his years. steadfast, selfless, and modest. His later skill at resolving disputes without a single battle would earn him the sobriquet The Negotiator. Carefully measured his actions in any situation & often thought out plans and strategies rather than leaping into action. Skilled lightsaber combatant in the art of Form III. He has faced off foes such as General Grievous numerous times & is spoken highly of by Master Yoda. Stamina: Superhuman+. Range: | Extended Melee Range, Several dozens of metres via Force Powers. | Weaknesses: None notable. Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Precognition, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Telekinetic Blasts, Mind Manipulation, Animal Telepathy, Sound Mimicry, Psychometry, Force Barrier, Energy Manipulation (Capable of reflecting, redirecting, & absorbing energy attacks launched at him), Regeneration (Low), Can sense those who have become one with the Force, Non-Corporeal Form Weapons & Equipment Obi-Wan Kenobi's Lightsaber. Utility Belt, A99 aquata breather. Notable Attacks & Techniques Force Push: '''The most basic applications of Force Push utilized telekinetic energy to push objects away from the caster. At more powerful levels, Force Push could create a telekinetic impulse via the Force, launching a concussive burst of pressurized air akin to an explosive force. '''Force Crush: '''One of the most violent Force abilities known to the Sith and the Jedi, this deadly technique lifted the opponent into the air and, as they were floating, their body would implode as it was crushed by the Force. '''Telekinesis: The ability to manipulate physical objects using the power of the Force. For a sufficiently skilled practitioner, the size of the object will not matter. One could lift something as small as a piece of fruit to an X-wing starfighter, as well as dispel gaseous substances & disarming enemies. Its only limits is the creative potential the Force-user has. Force Speed: An ability of the Force that allowed its user to increase his or her speed for a brief time. Making them appear as a blur or moving almost instantaneously, while environment appeared in slow motion to the user. Force Leap: '''A Force Power that used the Force to augment the user's natural leaping ability. Force users adept in this technique could perform awe-inspiring vertical/horizontal leaps with impunity. '''Force Stealth: '''A power that was used by highly skilled Force-sensitives to mask their Force alignment (Light or Dark), their ability to use the Force, or even their entire presence from other Force-sensitives. '''Mind Trick: '''An ability of the Force that allowed the practitioner to influence the thoughts of the affected, generally to the user's advantage. When using the mind trick, the practitioner generally adopted a suggestive tone of voice and used a distinctive gesture, waving their hand in front of the target's face. The mind trick was said to work only on the weak-minded, and there were certain species, including Toydarians, that were either highly resistant or immune to it. However, the mind trick could be used by a group of Jedi simultaneously to exert a greater collective influence on those who would normally be able to resist a single Jedi's attempt alone. '''Force Healing: '''A power that used the Force to accelerate the natural healing process rapidly. '''Animal bond: An ability of the Force that allowed its user to connect mentally with a wild animal. Sound Mimicry: a Force power that allowed a Force user imitate precisely a sound they had heard previously. Tutaminis: Through the Force, Force users could draw potentially harmful heat or electrical energy into their bodies and diffuse it or channel it away completely. Through special training, certain beings were able to appear as Force Spirits through the Force. The knowledge was open only to those who followed the light side, so the only known individuals with the ability to manifest after death were Jedi. Note: This profile covers the Disney Canon version of Obi-Wan. Category:Character Profiles Category:Movie Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Tier D